


И скелеты в шкафу аккуратно разложены по полкам

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L считает своих призраков</p>
            </blockquote>





	И скелеты в шкафу аккуратно разложены по полкам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the skeletons in my closet are neatly shelved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061339) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Death Note.  
> Беты: ilana, Ыцу-Ыцу.

«Детектив» — так пишут в газетных заголовках. Детектив — это то, кем Ватари — из безгранично благих, но разрушительных намерений — его воспитал. Однако L считает себя скорее коллекционером.

***

Бейонд не первый — даже не первый, оставивший след, — но он один и единственный, в четырнадцать лет и в плохо сидящих линялых джинсах стиля девяностых, кто кладет руки на бедра L, целует рот под неуклюжим углом и говорит с теплым черносмородинным дыханием: «Думай обо мне, когда убиваешь мир».

L отталкивает его, произносит: «Я никогда не думаю о тебе». Но это становится решающим моментом в хаотичном развитии его шаткой постпубертатной психики и служит прологом к бесчисленным безымянным ночам, и дням, и послеполуденным часам, и промежуткам, только тронутым утренней зарей, — полным теплых рук, холодных рук, тел комнатной температуры и тел лихорадочно-горячих, потных и дрожащих, хватающихся друг за друга; две тонущие шлюпки, которые пытаются подтолкнуть друг друга к берегу.

Не хотелось бы портить концовку, но все тонут.

***

Денев не следующий — даже не следующий после того, — но он старше всех и с наименее разбитым сердцем, а это что-то значит. Его руки на теле L грубые и изнуренные те два с половиной раза, что они занимаются сексом, — с половиной, потому что на третий раз Денев останавливается, когда они еще не полностью раздеты, покачав головой, говорит: «Ты ровесник моего внука, и я даже не ебу мужчин» — и выходит на веранду выкурить сигару и выпить бренди.

Впрочем, L трахает его дважды и отбирает у него все, чего он стоит, — имя, клиентов, _все_ , — затем посылает к морю на пенсию. Как показывают исследования, люди с работой, детьми, _чем-то, к чему стоит стремиться_ , живут дольше, чем люди, предающиеся бесцельному отдыху.

Денев быстро умирает на берегу моря. L посылает его семье анонимную открытку, потому что на самом деле ненавидел старика вдвое меньше, чем того требовала работа.

***

Уэди — яркое пятно на заезженной пластинке. Не чище, не добрее — печет и наполовину не так хорошо, как Денев, — но она относится к L не лучше, чем он того заслуживает: тощий, наблюдательный, уставший и полный ожиданий.

— Чего ты ждешь, приглашения? — спрашивает она однажды, пока L рассматривает желтоватый свет, создающий причудливые тени на изгибах ее тела, делая его по структуре похожим на живопись Тернера. Хотя лодки с женщинами не особенно похожи, кроме того, что обе с большей вероятностью, чем что-либо еще, — за свои 18 лет L это уяснил — оставят тебя на мели посреди океана.

— _Оближи_.

Он лижет. Он проникает внутрь. Он понимает, что секс с женщинами доставляет ему удовольствие, и находит это открытие странным и очаровательным.

***

Айбер готовит, Айбер убирает, Айбер даже один раз вяжет ему странной формы и несуразного вида шарф, но Айбер также состоит из виски, диетической колы, непринятых телефонных звонков от жены и мелких правонарушений. L не испытывает отвращения к преступникам, напротив, в некотором смысле они его привлекают, но, как правило, обязательное условие — они, по крайней мере, должны быть _хорошими_ преступниками.

Айбер, впрочем, хорошо целуется и не только, а в квартире его все время играет неисчерпаемая подборка джазовых композиций при вечно приглушенном освещении, что выглядит просто комично и почти подкупает своей искренней иронией.

L тянет его за пахнущие лимоном волосы и торопливо целует в ночь перед тем, как устраняет — вместе со всей его аферой, — и после целую неделю притворяется, что не скучает по недоваренным яйцам и отдающему ликером дыханию Айбера, прежде чем решает снова его вернуть.

***

Лайт отлично вписывается в схему, пока не разбивает ее на кусочки, поняв, что она существует.

— Я не один из твоих ебаных преступников-трофеев, — выплевывает он однажды утром; глаза слипаются от бессонницы, взъерошенные волосы торчат в разные стороны.

— Нет, конечно, — рассеянно соглашается L. — Ты еще даже не был осужден за преступление.

Они трахаются мягко, спокойно, яростно, а иногда L со смехом прерывается на середине толчка, потому что его тело — умора, комедия ошибок, хроника подвигов и поражений, — хотя последние упорно игнорируются в каждом официальном отчете, — и Лайт на нем и под ним — неправильное окончание неправильной истории, которая еще даже не близка к финалу. Это слишком просто — быть влюбленным, и слишком утомительно — не быть.

Это банально: он любил их всех, как молоток любит гвоздь. Он хранит их взаперти, содержит в чистоте, кормит и поит. Некоторых — даже в реальном времени, хоть и отдаленно.

Он мог умереть здесь, на этом деле, с этим золотым мальчиком и его восхитительным телом, но этого не происходит. Одной пары рук недостаточно, чтобы поймать его, и ему остается еще целый мир, чтобы убивать.


End file.
